infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
DD-WRT - File Versions
Your here: Home / WiFi / File Versions Source: What is DD-WRT? DD-WRT File Versions Atheros Based Devices (incl. UBNT) Broadcom Based Devices V24_pre_sp2 K2.4 * DD-WRT v24 pre sp2 K2.4 Features Includes VINT, NEWD, NEWD-2 V24_pre_sp2 K2.6 WARNING: Do not use the K2.6 builds unless you are certain your device can support it! It will brick it! * DD-WRT v24 pre sp2 K2.6 Features Includes only NEWD-2 Special Versions Currently brainslayer offers a special version of DD-WRT with extended QoS capabilities: * set maximum bandwidth available per netmask/MAC address (v.24-SP1: even for different vlans) * set a default rule for any unconfigured netmask/MAC address This version is available from the DD-WRT Shop. Updates for this special firmware version are provided in the special Customer Downloads & Updates forum. Firmware releases customized to your corporate design are also available. Intel IXP Based Devices Ralink Based Devices x86 Based Devices TomatoUSB File Versions Scorce: http://tomatousb.org/doc:build-types TomatoUSB Build Types Editions The Tomato USB mod comes in several different editions: :* Standard: most basic features; ~300KB JFFS space (5 blocks) available on 4MB flash routers; :* Extras: all features of Standard plus built-in NTFS support (starting from build 36), included Linux Ext2/Ext3 and FAT32 filesystem utilities (fdisk, e2fsck, mke2fs, mkswap, mkdosfs), built-in loop device support, some extra Linux commands not included in other builds, and additional color schemes. ~120KB JFFS space (2 blocks) available on 4MB flash. This version is for people who don't really need JFFS space, or have 8+ MB flash routers, and would like to be able to partition/format drives in Linux native Ext2/Ext3 format or in FAT32 format directly on the router without installing any additional tools. :* Lite: all features of Standard but no Samba; some very minor features are stripped out of Busybox, about 600KB JFFS space (10 blocks) available on 4MB flash routers; :* No CIFS: all features of Standard but no CIFS Network filesystem support, about 420KB JFFS space (7 blocks) available on 4MB flash routers; :* VPN: Extras edition merged with SgtPepperKSU' VPN build with Web GUI (no JFFS space left on 4MB flash). :* No USB: Initially this was the USB mod… However, it grew up to be an "extended" version of Tomato even without USB support, so starting from build 36 Tomato USB includes non-USB edition (ND only) for routers with no USB ports. This build has about 900KB of JFFS space (15 blocks) available on 4MB flash routers. Kernels Since January 2010, Tomato USB also experimentally supports Kernel 2.6, in addition to the standard Kernel 2.4 builds. The K26 support is required for newer routers where Broadcom never released a 2.4 wifi driver. For older routers, you can choose between the K24 builds or the K26 builds. K26 builds are of two different types: MIPSR2 builds (for newer CPUs) and MIPSR1 (for older CPUs). You must download the correct version given your router. Naming convention Tomato USB firmware builds are named according to the following specification: tomato--USB-MIPSR1-subver-EDITION.trx :* - Tomato base version (i.e. 1.27) :* - indicates the platform: ::o ND - Tomato ND ("new driver") builds based on kernel 2.4 ::o K26 - Tomato builds based on kernel 2.6 (assumes ND) :* USB - optional indicator of built-in USB support :* - build number, i.e. 9043 :* - architecture: ::o MIPSR2 is for MIPS32 Release 2 CPUs ::o MIPSR1 is for all other MIPS CPUs (MIPS32 Release 1) ::o Kernel 2.4-based builds are always MIPSR1, and currently are not compatible with MIPSR2 routers :* -subver - optional subversion number, e.g. -beta02 :* EDITION - the build edition, e.g. Ext (Extras), VPN (OpenVPN) etc. Compatibility table Tomato builds based on kernel 2.4 are known to work on the following Broadcom-based routers (from the official Tomato web site, with an addition of a few models supported by Tomato USB): :* Linksys WRT54G v1-v4, WRT54GS v1-v4, WRT54GL v1.x, WRTSL54GS, WRT300N v1, WRT310N v1 :* Buffalo WHR-G54S, WHR-HP-G54, WZR-G54, WBR2-G54, WBR-G54, WZR-HP-G54, WZR-RS-G54, WZR-RS-G54HP, WVR-G54-NF, WHR2-A54-G54, WHR3-AG54 :* Asus WL500GP v1/v2, WL500GE, WL520GU, WL-500W :* Sparklan WX6615GT, Fuji RT390W, Microsoft MN-700 :* D-Link DIR-320, ZTE ZXV10 H618B Chart The table below shows the availability for each router compatible with kernel 2.6 builds: The table above only includes models that have been reported to work properly with Tomato USB. Most of the other models supported by Tomato kernel 2.4 builds should be compatible with kernel 2.6 builds as well but have not been tested yet. Category:English Documentation Category:DD-WRT